


A New Hunter

by Vegorott



Series: Demon Hunters [2]
Category: MatPat - Fandom, jacksepticeye, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: DemonHunter!AU, First Meetings, M/M, Phantom is thirsty, and jackie's shy, but always willing/able to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Mare and Phantom are watching as the Humans go home for the night when Phantom sees a Human jogging and he sticks out in a way that he can't get enough of. Phantom and Mare quickly learn that the Human isn't like the others
Relationships: Jackie/Phantom, MadMare, Madpat/Natemare, phantomhero
Series: Demon Hunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128116
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A New Hunter

Mare and Phantom sat on the end of a rooftop, Mare with his legs dangling over the edge and Phantom laying on his back, legs crossed and a toothpick in his mouth. They listened to the sounds of the evening bells, the bells that told the Humans to be inside for the rest of the night. It was told that Demons were most active when the sun was down. They weren’t fully wrong about that. 

“You think the new Hunters are coming tonight?” Phantom asked, chewing on the toothpick. 

“Who knows.” Mare reached over and plucked the toothpick out of Phantom’s mouth, dropping a piece of gum into there instead. Phantom continued chewing as if nothing had happened. 

“If they do, I hope whoever they send can last more than one fight,” Phantom said. 

“You want a challenge?” Mare chuckled. 

“I want to have some fun.” Phantom threw his arms out with his whine. “I want to do...him.” Phantom sat up when he saw someone jogging. “Hello, eight-pack.” Phantom sang as he watched the stranger go, headphones in, sweatpants loose-fitting, and shirt  _ gone.  _

“Rare for a Human to go running at night,” Mare commented. “You're drooling, Phantom.” 

“I don’t care.” Phantom leaned forward. “What I wouldn’t give to touch those muscles in action~” 

“Gross.” Mare stuck his tongue out. 

“You got to flirt with a Human, it’s my turn.” 

“I wasn’t flirting-” 

“You were.” Phantom did a little salute with two fingers and had himself fall off of the roof. Phantom landed a good while ahead of the stranger and quickly ducked around the other side of the building, waiting a good bit before looking down and stepping out in the jogger’s path. Phantom feigned shock as he was ran into.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry.” The stranger caught Phantom as he ‘fell’. “I guess I should have been looking where I was running.” He gave Phantom a large smile that was soft and kind. 

“I should have been the one looking.” Phantom chuckled. Loving how strong those hands were. 

“It’s not safe to be out this late.” The stranger said. “There could be some bad guys running around.”

“You mean like the one who’s still holding me after running into me?” Phantom asked with a giggle.

“Oh! S-Sorry.” The stranger dropped his hands and a little blush covered his cheeks. Phantom took that note as him being shy and made this even more delicious. 

“I mean, are you a bad man~” Phantom placed a hand on his hip. 

“I-I’m-uh-” The stranger stammered for a second and then stuck a hand out. “I’m Jackie.” 

“Daniel.” Phantom took Jackie’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Pleasure’s all...mine...” Jackie’s voice trailed off as he felt Phantom’s hand in his own. He suddenly tightened his grip and stepped in closer, getting a better look at Phantom’s eyes. “You’re a high-rank.” 

“Well, shit. There goes my fun.” Phantom yanked his hand away and jumped back, landing several yards away from Jackie. “Couldn’t just let us have a fun night, could ya?”

“I’m not like that.” Jackie reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of blades. 

“I mean, you can always try.” Phantom crouched a little, ready to pounce again at a moment’s notice. 

“Not with Humans and especially not with Demons.” Jackie got into a fighting stance as well. 

“Ever tried a Demon before? We’re pretty fun. We can keep going and going and going.” Phantom enjoyed the blush that stayed on Jackie’s cheeks, his serious demeanor being ruined by it. 

“Only place you’re going is hell.” Jackie flicked his wrist and the blade went flying. He straightened up when it suddenly went down to the ground right before hitting Phantom. “What?” Jackie saw that a rolled-up leaf was pinning his blade to the ground, a purple hue coming from it. “Wait.” Jackie looked up and saw Mare sitting on the roof. Mare gave a little wave as Phantom chuckled. 

“Plot twist. I’m one of those twins you Hunters are freaked out about.” Phantom was expecting to see fear in Jackie’s eyes but instead, he was...excited. 

“You must be Phantom then,” Jackie said.

“What makes you think that?” 

“Mad said that Mare was the one who liked throwing leaves.” Jackie pointed up. 

“I guess you can put it that way.” Phantom held a hand out, the leaf now glowing red as it, and the blade flew over to him. “He likes to throw and I like to catch.” Phantom sent the blade back over towards Jackie. Jackie didn’t even flinch as the blade landed next to his foot. “Brave man.” 

“You wanted to have fun, you’re not going to go the easy route to kill me. Not without a proper fight first.” 

“And he’s smart, too.” Phantom bent his legs and sent himself flying back up to the roof, now standing with Mare. “Maybe next time we’ll get a proper date, Jackie,” Phantom called down. 

“I’ll be more prepared,” Jackie called back.

“I look forward to it.” Phantom blew a kiss as he and Mare took off, gone in almost a blink. 

“Looks like you finally found some fun.” Mare teased as soon as they were back to their spot. 

“He’ll at least make it through a few rounds before he finally falls.” Phantom flopped down on the canopy. “Maybe I’ll even get some more from him.” 

“Did you Mark him?” Mare climbed up so he was on the canopy as well, sitting with his legs crossed under him. 

“There’s a chance~” Phantom sang. “I don’t want a middle-rank or even a low-rank thinking they can mess with what’s mine.” 

“Oh? Do you want to Claim him?” 

“Gross!” Phantom kicked a leg out and Mare easily avoided it. “You know I never want to do that.” 

“You don’t want to admit you’re crushing on someone you just met.” Mare drummed on Phantom’s leg. 

“And you are?” Phantom sat up. “You’re gonna tell me that you’re crushing on Mad?” 

“That’s not-”

“Can’t dish what you can’t take, Mare.” Phantom rolled over and was now the one doing the drumming.

“I’m not crushing, I’m...curious.” Mare corrected. 

“Curious about his ass.” Phantom reached over and squished Mare’s face. “Don’t think I didn’t catch that glance when he left.” 

“I wasn’t looking.” 

“Sure you weren’t.” 

“Go Claim Jackie.” 

“Go Bond with Mad.”

“You’re terrible!”

“So are you!” Phantom perked up when he noticed that they weren’t alone anymore. “Well, speaking of your Bond-Mate.” 

“Don’t call him that.” Mare hissed, seeing that Mad was waiting next to the apple tree that was put back together and growing apples once more. He wasn’t shocked to see that Mad wasn’t going to bother with hiding this time. “Or I’m going to start calling that Hunter your Claimed.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” 

“Uh...hello?” Mad called out. 

“Coming.” Mare shot Phantom a glare when Phantom made kissing noises. Mare flicked the top of Phantom’s head before jumping down to join Mad. Phantom laughed at that reaction and laid back down, finding himself thinking about Jackie and wondering how long it would be till he saw him again. 


End file.
